Tainted love
by LadyLilithSnape
Summary: Ih her Seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione finds true love.And Severus will go throough some feelings he has rarely felt before.
1. Default Chapter

**1**

**The Potions Master**

Severus looked out the window at the stormy sky. Slowly, he turned away from the now rain soaked window and ran his fingers through his black, greasy hair. Going to the mirror to see how much damage he had done to his stringy hair, he noticed several droplets of water on his cheeks. Thinking they were from the rain he quickly wiped them only to discover they were replaced promptly by others. Sitting down, he tried to think why he was crying. But at once he knew. It was her. Ever since she stepped into his classroom seven years ago, he had known that she was the one. She was the most intelligent witch of her age and maybe the most intelligent of previous generations. She had a beauty the was beyond the physical restrictions, a beauty that was beyond the comprehensions of those idiotic classmates of hers, truly a diamond in the rough. The truth was he was very lonely, he had not had companionship except for classes and meals and occasional interactions with his fellow staff members.

But, like always he was alone in the dungeons. "Let's face it," he said, "she could never love me, she thinks I'm an insensitive prick." Imagining her reaction to the knowledge that she was his one, his only, he frowned. "She probably has a hard time controlling herself from retching at the sight of me" he responded to his thought. "No wonder, at the hell I put her through." But after her brake-up with Victor Krum, she was really hurt, she needed familiarity, so she went back to weasly. But he saw, as time went on, their romance had put a strain on their friendship. What would happen to her after their relationship went sour.

Severus didn't know the answer to that question, but he wanted to be the one to console her when it was over. He strode to the mirror and took a good look at himself. Shoulder length, greasy black hair. Black eyes, like pools into oblivion. Sallow skin and crooked teeth. It was true; he was not much to look at. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind: it's the inside that counts. "That's true, but you have to have something to attract them to you," he sneered. Depressed, he changed into his pajamas and slipped under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. The Brightest Witch of Her Age

**2**

**The Brightest Witch of Her Age **

Hermione's heart began to beat harder and faster every step she took leading her closer to the dungeons. She had mixed feelings about potions class. More truthfully, she had mixed feelings about her potions professor. He could be such an asshole; yet, he had a mysterious allure to him that she could not ignore. She entered the classroom and made a B-line to her usual desk in the back of the room. As she sat down she took in her surroundings, alert to any noise. Professor Snape had a way of sneaking upon unwary students. And if he startled her, she didn't know what would happen.  
Lately, she had caught him giving her more than a passing glance. She hoped she was just dreaming, but when he continued to gaze at her, she knew it was not a hallucination; he was looking at her longer than he should. Hermione's mind began to wander. She had trouble with the idea that he may have feelings for her. She was snapped out of her reverie by his silky voice describing today's lesson.  
"Today we will be going over the properties of moonstones….." Snape said, his eyes wandering to her.  
"Thank gods, if I had to listen to another word about moonstones, I would have burst." quipped Ron  
"I hear you," replied Harry  
"It's good review," Hermione said automatically. The truth was she couldn't believe he was paying her so much attention, even though nobody else knew about it. In fact she was so deep in thought in class that she didn't pay much attention to her potion and didn't realize that he was standing right next to her, watching her make these mistakes until he spoke up.  
"Miss Granger, if you insist on daydreaming, please do so outside of this classroom." remarked Snape.  
"Yes professor. I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else," Hermione said quietly, looking up into his face. And what she saw surprised her. She could swear she saw a brief glimmer in his eye. But no, because the next minute he was spitting sarcasm at her again.  
"That is apparent, Miss Granger. It seems that you are not as studious as you put on" he replied. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention" he said, sweeping towards his desk. "You are required to write a fourteen inch essay on the properties of moonstone and on how moonstone can be used in potions. These assignments are due next Thursday. Class dismissed."


	3. The crossing of the paths

3 

**The Crossing of the Paths **

Walking down the hall with Harry and Ron on their way to classes, Hermione began to have a weird feeling. She was just about to comment when Ron spoke.

"This is our class, Hermione. Have fun in arithmancy," Ron said.

"Yeah, see you later," interjected Harry.

"Okay, I'll see you later, listen to Professor Trelawny, and don't sleep in class," instructed Hermione.

"Yes Hermione," the boys said together.

Hermione watched them go and then headed off to arithmancy. She was five minutes away when she turned the last corner on her route. It was almost always deserted, save a few people. She was on her way when a Hufflepuff boy ran down the hall and threw her off balance.

"Sorry" the boy called behind him, but Hermione didn't hear it. All she knew was that she was stumbling backwards, about to fall. In a last effort to stop her from falling, she turned around and screamed. Because instead of feeling cold, hard ground, she felt muscles underneath soft fabric. She looked up and found herself looking into the face of the last person she expected, Professor Snape.

Good Lord, thought Severus, one minute I'm minding my own business, the next I' m saving a damsel in distress. Severus looked down and had a hard time controlling the gasp that had come to his lips. In his arms was his love, staring back at him. "Are you alright Miss Granger?" he asked. It was all he could think to say that would be keeping in character.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," said Hermione sheepishly.

"What ever for?" quizzed Severus.

"For catching me when I was falling," answered Hermione

"You are most welcome," replied Severus. "Why, are you surprised, did you think I would let you fall and then laugh? I'm not as bad as you think."

"Of course not, I am very grateful," Hermione said

"Well, off to class then, you'll be late," said Severus. Hermione just stood there staring. "Well Miss Granger, I said go, now!" exclaimed Severus.

"Yes, Professor," replied Hermione, and with that she continued on her way.

A/n: thank you to my beta, fadingfaze, for her wonderfull work.


End file.
